Guest Appearances
Jirard has had several guest appearances on his shows. This is a list of each one, from "The Completionist" and "Super Beard Bros." Super Beard Bros. Davis - Super Mario Land 2 Frazier Perez-Yadon - Multiple Games Brett Bayonne - Dark Souls 3 The Completionist Episode 4: Shadow of the Colossus - JonTron Episode 11: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - Zan Alda Episode 12: Spider-Man: Maximum Carnage - Continue? Episode 17: Borderlands - Team Beardman (Dave, Shadow Nos, and Gung-Ho Al) Episode 30: Luigi's Mansion - PeanutButterGamer, JonTron Episode 36: Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back - Josh and Nick of Continue? Episode 38: Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow - Alex Faciane Episode 41: Mega Man X4 - Fish, Davis & Ryan of The Warp Zone Episode 45: Infamous - Kellie, Nicki Ganon, Proton Jon Episode 46: Gunstar Heroes - Proton Jon Episode 49: Breaking Bad - Sunder, The Interns Episode 52: Aladdin SNES - Dodger Episode 57: Metroid Prime - Matthew Patrick Episode 65: Cave Story - Indie Statik Episode 66: Contra III: The Alien Wars - Proton Jon Episode 68: Dark Souls - BrutalMoose, Dodger Episode 71: Mega Man X2 - Jesse Cox Episode 75: Conker's Bad Fur Day - SatchBag, Lucahjin Episode 76: Castlevania - Pat, The NES Punk Episode 77: Heart of Darkness - Caddicarus Episode 78: Illusion of Gaia - ProJared Episode 79: Dead Space 2 - Jesse Cox Episode 80: Ocarina of Time - PeanutButterGamer Episode 88: Super Mario Land 2 - Davis Episode 90: Majora's Mask - Sunder Episode 93: Final Fantasy VII - Egoraptor, Jesse Cox, Strippin, Matthew Patrick Episode 96: Mario Strikers Charged - Zan Alda Episode 98: Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal - TheJWittz, Kellie Epiosde 100!: Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - PeanutButterGamer, JonTron, Caddicarus, ProJared, Jesse Cox, Davis Episode 105: Skyrim - Andrew Campbell (as Mr. Internet) Episode 111: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS - Xander Mobus Episode 119: Majora's Mask 3D - Sunder Episode 120: Mother 3 - Alex Episode 123: Tomba! - Caddicarus, Xander Mobus Episode 124: Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Matthew Patrick Episode 132: Aladdin: Sega Genesis - Dodger Episode 136: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - SomecallmeJohnny Episode 141: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - Matthew Patrick, NateWantsToBattle Episode 148: The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes - PeanutButterGamer, ProJared Episode 149: Until Dawn - Jesse Cox, Davis, Alex Episode 220: Sonic Mania - Matt Mannheimer Episode 293: Final Fantasy X - Alex, Chris, Brett, Bradley, Ted, Pat Episode 304: Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes - Suda51 Episode 313: Seikiro Shadows Die Twice - VaatiVidya Episode 323: Wario Land Shake It - Brett Completionist: New Game+ Episode 9: Goof Troop - David Neale Episode 15: The Bachelor - Ted, Frazier, Bradley, Popcorn Episode 19: Brave Fencer Musashi - The Gaming Historian Episode 21: Super Mario Land 2: The Six Golden Coins - Davis Episode 23: Pokemon Firered & Leafgreen - Alex Episode 33: Super Mario Galaxy - Scott the Woz Episode 35: Aladdin: Sega Genisis - Dodger & Baby Clarke (ft. Ted the Babysitting King & Brett) Episode 37: Super Mario RPG - Zan Alda Episode 39: Imagine Wedding Designer - Brett, Ted, Popcorn, Jirard's Corncob Children Defend It! Defend It! - Andrew Campbell Metroid: Other M - Rosanna Pansino Metroid: Other M - Husky Starcraft Resident Evil 5 - Michael Schroeder Resident Evil 5 - Michael Adams Davis PlayStation Allstars Battle Royale - JD Witherspoon The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword- Arin Hanson Battle Square Dark Souls III - Brett Mario Kart Double Dash - Jesse Cox Joker Smash Ulitmate - JC Rodrigo, Nintendo Treehouse Staff MemberCategory:The Completionist Category:Jirard Category:Alex Category:Guest